The Devil's Digimon
by Salamon2
Summary: A simple summer day turns into action filled Sci-Fi day when T.K. and Patamon switch Parrell Universes with thier doubles there.


The Devil's Digimon  
  
Chapter I  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: What if the Devil had a Digimon?  
  
Salamon2: Exactly... it's frustrating and amusing to think about it...  
  
Salamon: That's for sure... Salamon2 doesn't Own Digimon  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What's new in the Digital World?" asked Yolei in a bored manner, lying down on Kari's bed, with Kari next to her, Davis was on the ground leaning up against the bed. T.K. had his elbow on the bed, but was kneeling; Cody was half asleep with Uppamon curled up next to him next to the computer Desk. Their Digimon all mainly slept in a pile in the center of the room.  
  
"I don't know, there's nothing really to do..." said Ken looking at the computer, and clicking the mouse, It was summer of 2003, and nothing was really happening (remember 02 mainly happened in spring - winter of 2002, and the winter of 2003) on Earth.  
  
"Well, why don't we go there, there's not much to do here" said Davis  
  
"That's a good Idea..." said T.K.  
  
"Yeah, let's go..." said Kari and each Digidestined stood up and surrounded the computer  
  
"Digi-Port open!" shouted Davis and they were sucked in.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"HEY WATCH WERE YOU LAND!" shouted Hawkmon as Veemon landed right on top of him.  
  
"Sorry..." said Veemon  
  
"Can't breathe..." said Cody with the other all on top of him, they move off and he pants.  
  
"Okay, when Cody revives, let's go!" said Davis, and everyone leaves with Cody lagging behind. T.K. checks up on him to make sure he's okay.  
  
"You okay there?" asked T.K., the group slowly fading into the distance and gray fog surrounding them and the trees in the forest surrounding them.  
  
"Yeah... I think..." said Cody who started to move again but T.K. all of a sudden noticed a red stain on his shirt.  
  
"Cody, are you bleeding?" asked T.K. stopping him, and suddenly the red stain vanished.  
  
"What! WHERE!" said Cody looking all over for blood.  
  
"It's gone..." said T.K.  
  
"Then how do you explain that pile of blood where Cody had been?" asked Patamon from on top of his head  
  
"What pile of blood? Oh, that pile of blood..." said Armadillomon looking right in front of him, Cody saw nothing.  
  
"Are you okay, you three?" said Cody strangely.  
  
"Yeah we are... Our eyes are probably playing tricks with us... Let's catch up with the others..." said T.K. And he started to walk but found he couldn't move beyond the fog.  
  
"Guys..." said T.K. into the fog  
  
"HEY DAVIS! KARI!" shouted T.K. into the fog.  
  
"KEN! YOLEI!" shouted Cody into the fog as well.  
  
"VEEMON! GATOMON!" shouted Patamon  
  
"WORMMON! HAWKMON!" shouted Armadillomon  
  
"It's like they can't hear us... they're probably to far away... and we're trapped..." said T.K.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Where are Cody and T.K.?" asked Kari concernedly. The group had come out of the forest and onto a beach.  
  
"They probably went to the bathroom..." said Davis  
  
"They would have said if they had gone somewhere..." said Yolei  
  
"Well let's wait for them for five minutes then go searching for them..." said Ken and the group agreed. Nothing occurred for the next five minutes but the waves hitting the beach every now and then.  
  
"Five minutes are up... let's go search for them..." said Davis after he checked his watch and they went back into the forest.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
T.K. had sat down and had started to test the fog, every time he through a rock at it, it came bouncing back at him. Suddenly a black fog came into their clearing and T.K. and Cody felt light headed, both blacked out.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Look, there in the fog! It's Uppamon and Cody!" said Yolei pointing to the clearing. The group ran to the clearing, and the fog cleared revealing two more young children laying on the ground, one with blonde hair, and another with orange-reddish hair. The blonde was a four year old in blue pajamas, and the Orange one was an eight year old in orange shorts and T- shirt, black shoes, orange socks, and an orange hat, that was similar to T.K.'s hat (02). Cody woke up as the group got there.  
  
"Uggh... what happened..." said Cody who then noticed the two kids near him.  
  
"My gosh! What happened! Who are they?" asked Davis  
  
"I have no idea!" said Cody, his eyes wide from shock.  
  
Commercial:  
  
Announcer: Are you tired of feeling blue while stuck in a cast? The cement block a little too heavy? Then Try Liquid Cast! A clear coating of plaster surrounds your foot and holds it in place, and it is water proof, so no more missing the water rides! Buy a kit today! Sold in Ames, Redner's, Weis, and Shop Rites around the nation!  
  
End of Commercial  
  
Announcer: Now back to Digimon Adventure 03  
  
"Maybe the little kid is T.K." said Davis pointing to the four year old.  
  
"That can't be T.K.!" shouted Kari  
  
"Why not?" asked Davis. He looked like all of his boyhood fantasies had come true.  
  
"Reversal of age is impossible!" said Ken  
  
"Us Digimon do it all the time..." said Gatomon  
  
"What!" shouted Yolei  
  
"Could you repeat that Gatomon?" asked Kari  
  
"Sure... the stages are the same... for example as a Digi-baby in human form I'd be a baby... if in In-training I'd be somewhere around the age of four or five, as a Rookie, somewhere around the age of eight or nine, as a Champion right now I am 14 to 15, as an Ultimate I'm 20 to 22 and as a Mega... well Mega can't be configured into human age... it's the Digimon's own specialty... For example, since a Gabumon's specialty is Ice, he becomes MetalGarurumon which has many Ice attacks..." said Gatomon  
  
"Oh..." said the group  
  
"But that still doesn't help us... or T.K..." said Cody, and then the four year old awoke.  
  
"Hello..." said the four year old  
  
"Uh... hi..." said the group  
  
"Where's my partner?" asked the four year old.  
  
"You mean you remember Patamon?" asked Ken  
  
"Tonokomon! What happened to you?" asked the eight year old, who was up, and went and got his partner and then shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" shouting angrily, hiding the four year old behind him.  
  
Suddenly a vicious attack came through the trees and hit the group.  
  
"Dark Void!" shouted a voice as whatever hit them, hit them. The group was thrown back a couple of feet. When they looked to where the attack had come from a weird wormhole like thing looked back at them, and suddenly a long and lanky tan version of Devimon only with horns in a ram's curve and long pointed claws, and he wore a covering that looked like a skirt that went down to mid thigh and was cut up on the front of the legs, but on the side of the legs, and in front of the Digimon's rear and it's opposite from there were covered. He was very Muscular, on his chest region, probably imagine Angemon's chest except without the metal bolts. He also had very jagged, inner black wings, with a tan outer ness.  
  
"DEVILMON!" shouted the partner of Tonokomon.  
  
"Ah, little one, if you would just stay still, I'd be able to transform you, like your partner..." said Devilmon who then aimed.  
  
"VICE AN VERSE AN!" he shouted as a grey ball aimed for the eight year old, the four year old jumped in front of the thing and in the next second a small Digimon appeared, that to us would look similar to a Culumon, only smaller, and that had yellow instead of purple, and had a black, blue and yellow tail, and he had blue eyes. The triangle pattern had a central darker yellow color and three dark blue triangles. At this the rest of the group just watched the two sides fight.  
  
"Much better!" said the creature that then attacked "BUBBLE BLOW!"  
  
"HA! HA!" laughed Devilmon who was hit by the bubbles but wasn't affected.  
  
"Huh! What's wrong... that usually defeats them..." said Tonokomon  
  
"WAIT! WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD!" shouted Tonokomon's Partner  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't sense it before..." said Tonokomon who dodged another Dark Void.  
  
"You mean in this world Digi-Babies aren't the strongest here! And the younger are the weakest and least important!" said Tonokomon's Partner horrified.  
  
"Why do you think I sent you here?" asked Devilmon  
  
"Lightning Paw!" shouted Gatomon as she hit Devilmon in the back, he was deeply affected by it, since he was a Champion.  
  
"STOP DON'T!" shouted Tonokomon's Partner.  
  
"LIGHTNING PAW!" shouted Gatomon as she hit the Digimon once again and he exploded into a million points of information and the wormhole behind him collapsed.  
  
"Oh no..." said Tonokomon as he watched the one way to get back to his world vanish.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
